pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shadow1
Ok... so in regards to the discussion at the Amplitude talk page... What about a character like this? Here's a share-alike requiring attribution but, rather than to a creator, the attribution required is to a website... that doesn't even exist? So, if someone were to use the character, the website's existence technically doesn't matter: so long as the website is mentioned (along with the other restrictions), technically no rules have been broken even if the website isn't there anymore but... Why would someone credit a website that doesn't exist? This is one where I will use the word "bizarre!"Cebr1979 (talk) 22:35, September 9, 2016 (UTC) This one has the equivalent of a CC BY‐NC‐SA license. Attributing a character to a Web site that no longer exists should be no more unusual than attributing one to a publishing company that no longer exists, and the Web site may even still be available on the Internet Archive. Also, if the Web site was run by one person, the u.r.l. can be seen as a user name for that individual, a bit like on Tumblr. My concern is the non‐commercial part: reserving that right is considered to prevent a work from being free and open, making Shadow1 neither a public‐domain nor an open‐source character. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 23:05, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :I had that concern as well but, decided one thing at a time. I've messaged the creator at his/her talk pages at the other wikis he/she has contributed to (1, 2, 3) so let's give it... how long would seem proper? a week? two? a month? I'm not interested in going longer than a month, to be honest... and see what (if anything) happens..?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:10, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Is there a way for you to hide a page from public view while waiting for a response? If so, I’d give it a month; if not, I’d give it two weeks. Reasonable? —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 23:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::"Is there a way for you to hide a page from public view..?" That sounds like something that could probably be done but, I have no clue how and I don't want to ask because my mind is already going in circles at times over everything else I've been figuring out on my own these past few days so... How about a month but, if/when I learn how to hide a page (if it's even possible), I do like your suggestion! This guy doesn't seem active anywhere so... I don't like the idea of waiting a month (so why am I advocating it?) but, I don't wanna delete too quickly and it'd be nice to see how long (if at all) it takes for this guy to respond to use that as an example should the situation come up in the future elsewhere so... How about a month without being hidden? It's been here 3 years and not caused any drama (even with the website not being around for over 1 year)... what's another 30 days, I guess?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:25, September 9, 2016 (UTC) It seems only the main page of the Write2Draw site is preserved on the Internet Archive and not pages relevant to Shadow1. However, archive.is preserves two relevant pages, one of which explicity refers to the Creative Commons license. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 01:09, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok. So are you in favour of keeping this one or deleting? None of the messages I left for the creator on the other wikis have been responded to (though, it has only been a week and, even if you are in favour of deleting, I will wait the full month like I said I would).Cebr1979 (talk) 05:52, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Normally I would say we should keep the character because we found pages from the creator’s Web site confirming the CC license, but it turns out that the license is not an open one but a non‐commercial one. I personally don’t feel we should keep characters with non‐commercial licenses because their source is not really open, but the founders of PDSH seem to have felt differently. (Is my response wishy‐washy enough?) —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 06:17, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Though not the only reason I deleted the Vocaloid characters, the non-commercial aspect behind them was certainly part of it. I'm weary about deleting simply based on that, though... at least without trying to contact the creator of the Heroes and Henchmen characters first.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:22, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I understand your wariness of deleting them, especially without input from their creators, so maybe we could create a non‐commercial category wherein we could corral them for the time being, with a note on the category page indicating we are considering giving them the boot. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 06:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::(Although not named as such...) This category is all the non-commercial characters grouped together already.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:35, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::If you do ''decide to delete those characters, before doing that, please export that portion of the database and save it temporarily somewhere.CodeAndReload (talk) 07:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I understand where you're coming from (and if I weren't an admin now, I would agree with you) but, that's just not necessary. I know now that nothing is ever really "deleted" per se... It just sorta ''becomes invisible (for lack of a better term) but, is always here ready to be fully restored with a total of three clicks of a mouse! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 07:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::As shown here - I was able to bring that page back today after it was deleted three years ago (<--not sure if that link will work for non-admins?)Cebr1979 (talk) 08:10, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::CC-BY-NC and CC-BY-NC-SA are open in as much as they do allow downstream derivatives. The question here (about this wiki's scope) is if we want to list only ''free/libre ''and/or ''copyleft ''characters, or all characters you can make derivative works with. CodeAndReload (talk) 07:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::(How different of a tune I'm singing these days versus the last time we encountered each other hey, Code?) I now fully agree that is a VERY important question worth much discussion!Cebr1979 (talk) 08:03, September 16, 2016 (UTC)